The Whispering Shadows
by The X-Filer
Summary: COMPLETED! FINISHED! Donnie is back from the dead to finish what he started, how far will he go to finish Scully off!Chapter 15 now up!
1. The Autopsy

The Whispering Shadows

Author: The X-filer Co- written with Forever-Luke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story and the idea

Summery: An old enemy from Scullys past is back to haunt her

Or is it just her mind playing tricks on her

Reviews: please tell me what you think

"Scully I need you to do an autopsy"

"Mulder what time is it?" Scully asked half asleep

"3Am, I need you to…"

"3am!" **_Beep Beep Beep_**

The phone rang again

"Scully I…"

"Mulder I'm going to hang up on you now"

"Scully listen…" **_Beep Beep Beep _**

'_Well if she wants to play it like that' _Mulder thought as he pressed redial, she picked up the phone and sighed

"You're not going to let this one go are you Mulder" She said defeated

"Nope, meet me at headquarters in half an hour" he hung up, Scully sighed '_If he's not dead when I get there' _She thought as she climbed out of bed, '_he soon will be'_

--------------------------------------

If anyone knew Dana Scully, they knew she wasn't a morning person

"Alright Mulder" She fumed as she stormed through the door

"Get on that bed, cause your going to be dead" she pointed to the bed in front of her as she snapped on her latex gloves

"Ha Ha Scully very funny, did you know…" Mulder started as he came round the back of the table.

"I'm not in the mood Mulder, where's the body?"

"It's not just '_the body', _Scully,' it's '_**THE **body_'"

Scully rolled her eyes "Mulder" She sighed

"Alright, its over here" Mulder gestured excitingly as he made his way, over to the far right of the room

'_Only Mulder could get excited over a dead body' _Scully thought as she followed him. The body was covered with a fine sheet

"You're going to love this" Mulder raised his eyebrows at Scully as he unceremoniously reefed the sheet off the body

Scully's eyes went wide "Mulder…" she couldn't find the words

"Yeah I know"

------------------------------------

"Where did they find him?" Scully couldn't take her eyes off the body

"They found him hanging in a tree on a farm 3 day ago, he just flew in" Mulder was grinning ear to ear, for this wasn't any dead body this body was literally mutilated, his eyes were carved from their sockets, his mouth was sown together, he had deep gauges in crisscross patterns plastered across his torso, a thin rod had been bored through his elbows pinning his arms to his side, the only normal thing about this body was the fact that he was wearing a old fashioned wedding ring, Scully bent over and touched the ring

"He must have done something pretty bad" Mulder said

"I'll say!" Scully was mesmerised in all her time working in the FBI she had never seen anything like this

"Did they catch the guy?"

"Nope, that's why they sent it to us" Mulder started to walk round the table "let me know what you come up with"

"Wait a minute where are you going?"

"I had to meet with someone 20 minutes ago"

"At this hour?"

"He just flew in from England 2 hrs ago and wants to waste no time, catch you later"

"But…?" it was too late Mulder was out the door, she turned back to the body "well I guess its just you and me" she said as she wheel it to the next room

-------------------------------

Scully walked over to the Utensils draws, she opened the top one to find nothing there

"Damn it!, why can't they put things back where there supposed to" frustrated she headed for the storage cabinet down the hall, a few minutes later she returned with a hand full of instruments, she started to set them up on the wheelbased table, when a scalpel slipped from her hand and dropped to the floor

'_Calm down Scully, things can't possibly get any worst' _she thought as she bent down to pick up the scalpel glancing at the body behind her, suddenly a feeling of something not right washed over her, but she shrugged it off or tried to as she turned back to finish setting up the utensils, she was nearly done when suddenly that song went thru her head, hammering at her scull with every word

'_What you need is a lover _

_Someone to take over _

_Oh girl_

_Don't look any further'_

"Donnie" she gasped

She spun round to find a hand at her throat

"You're the one that got away"

---------------------------

I love reviews, let me know if you want chapter 2

(I'm holding chapter 2 hostage)


	2. Unsure minds

Thanks for all reviews

Now releasing Chapter 2

On your many pleads

Here we go (drum roll)

-------------------------------------

Scullys eyes widened in horror

"No!" she slammed him in the stomach with the scalpel, he let go,

This was all she needed, she raced for the door and ran down the hall towards the elevator, suddenly he rounded the corner in front of her

"You can't run girly girl" he mocked coming straight for her, she side stepped through the nearest door locking it behind her, she turned around to find herself in the fire escape stairwell, she started to descend the stairs two at a time

"You're all I think about" She stopped and looked down to see him staring up at her

'_how?' _she spun around and took off up the stairs, checking doors as she went, she could hear him mocking her, she reached the last door

'_oh god please be unlocked' _she turned the handle and swung the door open, to find another flight of stairs, she ran up them, through another door and onto...

---------------------------------

'_The roof' _Scully couldn't believe her luck

"There's no where to run girly girl" he said coming up behind her

"Stay away from me!" she warned as she started to back away

"You're the one that got away, your all I think about" he kept coming at her, she had found herself at the edge, she had no where left to go, looking down she had run out of options

"I swear, I'll jump" she climbed up on the edge

"SCULLY NO!"

Scully looked up to see Skinner

"Don't do it Scully"

"Shoot him, shoot him" Scully pointed at Donnie

"Calm down Scully" Skinner slowly made his way to Scully, he stretched out his hand "come down from there, we can talk about this"

Donnie smiled devilishly, walking slowly towards Scully

"I'm not going with you, not this time"

"Scully come down, we can talk" Skinner took a step forward

Donnie lunged at her, she stepped backwards out of his reach

"NOOO!!!!"

---------------------------------------

Chapter 2 like i promised

please review if you like it and want chapter 3

(Chapter 3 needs your support sing it proud, shout it loud if you want it, ha ha)


	3. Where's the body?

Thanks for all reviews

This is a longer one

Chapter 3 ready, set, GO!

------------------------------------

"SCULLY!!"

Skinner ran to the edge, he looked down franticly, he saw Scully clinging onto a windowsill

"Scully, hold on!" Skinners eyes darted round the roof, searching for something that would save her, then he saw it, the fire hose, he ran and grabbed it, racing back he lowered it over the edge, Scully's fingers started to slip

"I'M SLIPPING!"

"Hold on, it's nearly there" Skinner said through clenched teeth

It was almost there when that song vibrated through her head again

'_Oh Girl_

_Don't look any further'_

She lowered her head, looking at the window below her, she saw him, he was there, staring straight at her, smiling

"Get me out of here Skinner" Scully scrambled to regain her grip, as she heard the window below slide open

"Your mine girly girl" Donnie reached out to grab her, she couldn't hold on any longer, she started to fall,

"SCULLY! GRAB ON!" In a spit second, she grabbed onto the fire hose, Skinner started to haul her back up, Scully glanced back at the window, she saw Donnie standing there, his eyes were cold, empty and full of anger, his lips mouthed at her

'_You're the one that got away'_

She reached the top, looking up, she saw Skinner

"Here, take my hand" He stretched out to her, she took hold of it and Skinner pulled her up.

---------------------------------

The elevator doors sild open, Mulders stomach dropped as he saw the sympathic looks other agents were giving him, he sped down the hall and rounded the corner into skinners office

"Agent Mulder…"

"Sir what happened? Where is she?" Mulder felt like a loose canon ready to go off

"Before you see her, I need to tell you something" Skinner sat down motioning for Mulder to do the same

"What is it?" Mulder sat down not sure if he wanted to hear

"I don't know how to tell you this, I don't think I even believe it myself" he took a sip of water, Mulder was practically bouncing out of his seat

"I believe Agent Scully's mental state might need some revaluating" Mulder sat still

"I don't understand Sir?" Skinner looked him straight in the eyes

"She tried to kill herself Mulder, she was on the edge of the building, she kept going on about '_you_ _won't take me this time not again' _and '_Shoot him, shoot him' _She kept pointing as if someone was there, no-one was there Mulder, but me and she wasn't pointing at me, I just, I don't know" Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing

"Sir where is she? I need to see her" Mulder raised from his chair.

"Sick bay…" Mulder was out the door in a flash

-------------------------------------------

"It was him Mulder I swear" Scully was as pale as a ghost she couldn't stop shaking

"Scully he's dead, I saw him die, you saw him die," Mulder took her hands in his, he looked her straight in the eyes he couldn't quite get the words out

"Skinner said… Skinner said it looked like…like you were trying to… kill yourself" he looked at the floor

"He was on the roof, he had me cornered I swear" tears started to fill her eyes

"You believe me don't you" Mulder couldn't answer instead he said

"Scully I saw him die, I oversaw the Autopsy he was dead"

"The security tapes"

"What?"

"The security tapes, check the security tapes that'll prove I'm telling you the truth" she stood up motioned for him to go

"Scully…" Mulder put a hand on her shoulder

"Just go" She didn't turn to face him

"I'll be back soon" he left and headed for the surveillance room

--------------------------------------------

Surveilliance room

"Rewind that, There stop, Now play" the screen flickered, it showed Scully as she walked into the room with the utensils, it showed her as she bent down, stood up, then without warning it jumped, flickered and skipped as if it had a power serge, the next thing it showed was Scully running out the door and down the hall with no one chasing her

Mulder went back over it a few times

"Now rewind again, there!" Mulder pointed at the screen

"What is it Mulder?" Skinner squinted "I don't see any thing"

"The flickering here" he rewind it then paused

"Do you think it could have been tampered with?" Skinner asked

"I'm not sure"

"I'll have it analysed right away" Skinner said ejecting the tape

"Tell me has anyone checked the Autopsy room?"

"Yes, they couldn't find anyone"

Mulder turned and grabbed his coat "I think I'll go check it again"

--------------------------------

It took them about five minutes to reach the Autopsy room

They walked through the door to find a trail of blood smeared across the floor leading to the air vent,

"What the…?" Mulders eyes landed on the empty Autopsy table, where the trail had started "Where's the body"

"Stolen?" Skinner suggested sarcasticlly

"Looks that way" Mulder bent down searching for clues

"Agent Mulder you can't seriously believe, that someone stole the body and dragged him out the vent" Skinner said disbelievingly, but Mulder wasn't listening

"I think you better search the building again" Mulder held up a scalpel with blood on it for Skinner to see

"Scully never touched the body remember, I think you better get the lab boys to analysed it and find out who the blood belongs to, Scully might be right, after all" Skinner nodded as they bagged the scalpel and headed out the door

-------------------------------------

And the plot thickens

Confused yet? Yes?

My plan is working perfectly (laughs evily)

Let me know what you think

love it, hate it, i'd like to know

Chapter 4 might be a bit longer getting it on, i have to redo some of it, if i don't post any before Christmas then

MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR


	4. what the hell?

Thanks for the reviews, there great

Here it is Chapter 4

---------------------------

"Agent Pendrell, AD Skinner has sent me to pick up the results, from the scalpel they found in the autopsy room"

"Ah yes, hang on a sec…" Pendrell bent down and pulled a folder from under the desk "Here it is, let me know if he needs anything else" he handed the man the folder

"Thanks" The man turned and walked out

------------------------------------------

A man walked through the door with the lab results in his hand

"Sir" The man handed skinner the results

"I thought I sent Agent Willis to get them" Skinners said noting the smile on the younger mans face

"Agent Willis was called away on an emergency" he said casually

"Thank you, Ah Agent…"

"Travis sir"

"Travis" he nodded and Agent Travis turned and walked out the door just as Agent Mulder walked in

"Sorry" Mulder said, as he apologised to the young Agent he'd never seen before

"That's ok" Travis said, with a bit of a smile then he left

Mulder walked over to Skinner and sat down

"Who was that?" Mulder asked

"An Agent Travis, I've never seen him before" Skinner took a sip of water before continuing "he just gave me the lab results, and it says…" Skinner took a moment to read over the file "That the blood belongs to an Archie Brilock"

"Who?"

"Archie Brilock, It says here, he is wanted for the murders of 7 women in 4 states and it also says here, once he picks a woman he doesn't give up until she's dead"

"Sounds like a real nut case"

"There's a photo here also" he handed it to Mulder, Mulder just stared at the photo then said

"He looks like Donnie Pfaster"

"I noticed that, Maybe Scully thought it was Donnie"

"Maybe" Mulder pressed his lips together

"I'll get this new information to the people handling the case" Skinner said "In the mean time, I think it would be wise, if we get a safe house set up for Agent Scully and I want you to accompany her" Mulder nodded in agreement "I'll have the information sent down to you shortly, I want you two to leave as soon as you get it" Mulder stood up and started to head for the door but turned and said

"Sir, did they find anything in the vents"

"No, nothing was there, and they searched the building 3 times and didn't come up with anything" Mulder nodded then slipped into deep thought as he walked out the door

---------------------------------------

SOMETIME LATER

Skinner walked out of his office with the information of the safe house in his hand, he was just about to go and give it to Mulder, when his mobile phone rang

"Skinner…yes…sir, yes I've got the paper…yes… hang on a minute, I'll just go get it" Skinner paused and looked around, he saw Agent Banner "Agent Banner…"

"Yes Sir?"

"take this down to agent Mulder immediately, Do not read or let anyone else read it, or your job is on the line" Skinner handed him the folder

"Right away sir"

----------------------------------------

"Agent Travis, It's good to see you again" Mulder greeted

"What can I do for you?"

"AD Skinner told me to bring this down to you immediately" he handed Mulder the folder

"Good day Agent Mulder" Agent Travis smiled again, turned and left Mulder with a puzzled look on his face

'_That's a weird Agent, That one' _He thought as he opened the

Folder and saw plane tickets

'_Europe! He wants us to go to Europe?' _Mulder thought

That was a bit odd but he can't argue with AD Skinner

"Hey Scully" He called, Scully appeared from the back area

"Yeah?"

"Skinner sent the Info down, let's go"

--------------------------------

4 DAYS LATER

Skinners secretary puts her head through the door

"Sir, you have a call on your private line"

"Patch it through" His phone beeps, Skinner picks it up

"Skinner here"

"Sir this is Safe house five, the drop hasn't arrived yet"

"What do you mean they haven't arrived yet? They left three days ago" Suddenly an Agent burst through the door

"Sir, come quick!"

"Alright I'll handle it, call me if they get there" he slams the phone down and raced after the agent, down the hall, to the basement, to see a crowd of Agents standing at the door

"What's going on here" the agents parted to let him through, then it hit him, a rotting smell, he walked through the door to find an Agent standing next to the open filing cabinet

"Sir, it's horrible" Skinner walked over to the cabinet and peered in, to find two severed heads, one belong to Agent Willis the other belong to Agent Banner

"The rest of them here sir" The agent showed him the next two draws, Skinner was horrified

"Who could have done this?" the Agent Questioned

"I think I have a pretty good idea"

------------------------------

What do you think

I'd love to know

Good, Bad, ugly, or are you confused

If you are my plan is working perfectly

It will work out in the end


	5. pass the wine

**Somewhere In Europe**

"Mulder, where lost aren't we?"

"No Scully, where not lost"

"Then where are we?"

"Europe" Mulder cocked her a sideways smile, Scully just shook her head

"That's not what I meant, what does the map say?" she asked

"If I'm reading this right the directions we were given say that over the next mountain there should be the motel were supposed to stay in and the name of it is…" he pulled a piece of paper from the folder in the middle of them "Sir Donald Edenburg motel, it says it's the best motel around here"

"Well what are we waiting for?"

----------------------------------------

"It's beautiful"

"I'll say" they both stare wide eyed at the huge motel in front of them

"This can't be the place" they drove to the front gate, on the gate in large writing it said

**SIR DONALD EDENBURG **

**RESORT**

"This isn't a motel, this is a resort, Skinner must really like us" Mulder commented with a grin as they entered the gate, showing the security guard, their pass

"Go right through" Mulder drove through, inside it looked even more amazing, Rose bushes lined the road, with sculptures behind them

"Hey Mulder"

"Yeah?"

"Next time skinner tells us to have a break, expenses paid, how about we come here"

"And run the FBI broke?"

"Yeah why not" Mulder laughed as they pulled in front of the entrance, getting out Mulder handed the keys to the valet, Scully was about to get the luggage out, when

"Here Madame I'll get that" A Porter said as he got their suitcases out and started to make his way through the front door

Scully looked at Mulder

"Well let's go" Mulder and Scully walked through the front door and was greeted by a tall thin man in a suit

"Good afternoon, welcome to Sir Donald Edenburg resort, I am the manager Stefan Inning" he shook Mulders hand

"Please to meet you, my name is William Downer and this is my sister Katherine" Mulder gestured to Scully, the manager smiled and bowed slightly at Scully, Scully blushed

"Please to make your acquaintance Miss Katherine, I'm sure your stay will be most enjoyable" Stefan gave her another smile, Mulder interrupted

"We would like to see our room if you please"

The manager nodded,

"Give me a moment" he walked behind the service desk

"Your room is" he fiddled through some papers

"Room 132, Ah the gold suite, if I could just get you to sign these, please, we will be on our way" Mulder did and handed the papers back then they followed Stefan to the elevator, moments later they were in front of their room

"Here we are, I hope everything is to your liking" The manager opened the door and showed them in, The Porter sat the luggage down, bowed and walked out

Mulder walked around and inspected the room

"Everything seems satisfactory" Stefan nodded

"Is there anything else?" He asked

"No that will be all thank you" Stefan bowed and left closing the door behind him

"Do you have to be so full of yourself?"

"Come on Scully in the profile it said we were millionaires, May as well act like one" Scully shook her head and smiled

"Well get me the champagne, dear brother, I'm thirsty"

----------------------------

**1 day later **

"Oh god, Mulder, why didn't we come here sooner?" A very relaxed Scully yelled from the Spa in the other room

"Maybe because we didn't know about it" An even more relaxed Mulder yelled from the other spa in another room on the opposite side

"Hey Scully"

"Yeah?"

"How about we call Skinner and tell him we quit"

"You mean leave the X files?" Scully yelled in wonder

"If it means living like a king for the rest of my life" he sipped at the Champagne next to him

"I think I can sacrifice it"

"Hey Mulder, what ever happened to that person you were supposed to meet, before Skinner called you about me"

"I don't know, I waited half an hour and he still didn't show up" Scully was about to say something when there come a knock at the door

"Room service" a young female voice called

'_Oh this gets better and better'_ thought Mulder as he climbed out of the spa and rapped a towel around him self

"Come in!" the door swung open and a very attractive young woman walked in with more champagne and beverages, Mulder couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was beautiful, She had long black hair tied back, blue eyes and a great smile, she was wearing a blue knee high dress

'_Oh yeah this does get better and better'_ thought Mulder

She smiled at him and said

"Where would you like them Sir" Mulder didn't hear her, he was in a daze, he was about to say something when he heard Scullys voice and it brought him back to reality

"Just put them on the table thanks" Scully smiled at Mulder knowingly as she went to give the women a tip, the women placed their order on the table took the tip from Scully, bowed, smiled at Mulder and headed out the door, but before she reached the door she turned and said

"Oh yes, tonight in the Dinning room we are holding a special dinner for Sir Donald Edenburg he just arrived this morning and all guest are welcome to come, it's at 7 o'clock"

"Well be there, thank you" the young women bowed and left

Mulder turned to Scully

"Hungry are we?"

"Just a tad" Mulder picked up a piece of cream cake and shoved it in his mouth then mumbled to Scully

"We wouldn't want to make you to fat" Mulder turned and walked into his bedroom, seconds later he emerged dressed and started to head for the door

"Where are you going?"

"Going to check out the scenery"

"Don't you mean the local help?"

"I'll meet you at the Dinning hall later" Mulder walked out the door

Scully call after him "You don't even know her name"

"I'll see you at the Dinning hall"

----------------------

**7:00** **Dinning hall **

"Where is that man?" Scully silently said to herself as her eyes searched for Mulder,

'_I swear if he's in that pool again I'm…'_

"Excuse me" Scully turned around to see an incredibly handsome man standing behind her

"Ye… yes" She stammered, all thoughts of Mulder erased

"I was wondering if you would care for a dance?"

Scully thought for a moment before answering then said

"I'd love to" The man took her hand and guided her to the dance floor

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the room

"Damn that Scully, where are you?" Mulders eyes searched the crowd for Scully he couldn't see her

'_That cream cake must have been damn good' _Mulder thought as he swallowed another glass of wine, he was about to turn and head up stairs when a hand was placed on his shoulder

"Well it's about…" Mulder turned to find not Scully but the young women from room service who had told them about this dinner earlier that evening

"I was wondering if you would like a dance, I have the evening off" She smiled

Mulder paused for a moment

"Or are you waiting for someone?"

'_Scully won't mind if I…'_

"No I'm not waiting for any one, I'd love to dance" Mulder took her hand

"By the way my name is Fo… ah William Downer"

"Mines, Jamie Taylor" Mulder stopped before they reached the dance floor

"You're Jamie Taylor?" She nodded

"The Jamie Taylor who wrote those articles on demons and the translations of the Baylisk" She laughed

"You know a lot about my work Mr Downer" Mulder made his way to the closest table, they both sat down

"Yes, I've read all of your novels and I'm a big fan" Mulder sipped at a glass of wine

"Well your probably the only one, not many people are into the whole demons and what makes them"

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded "Why are you working as a maid in this resort?"

"Well let's just say that, I may write novels but it doesn't mean they pay well" She reached for a piece of chocolate slice "And I'm working on another project and being here helps me to do it"

"Can I ask what it is?"

"Let's just say, pure evil is all around, but sometimes it's much closer than you think"

---------------------------------------------------

"Wow I've never danced like that before" Scully gasped as they made their way to the nearest table, in the back ground the lights started to dim and a soft melody began to play, many more people crowed the dance floor for the slow dance

"Well to tell you the truth I've never danced like that either you sure know how to improvise um…" The man paused

"Dan… err Katherine Downer"

"Well Katherine would you like another drink" Scully nodded, the man poured Scully and himself a glass of wine then placed the bottle down

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" Scully asked

"How silly of me, Mines Donald, Donald Edenburg" Scully nearly chocked on her wine

"Your Sir Donald Edenburg" He reached out and kissed her hand

"Yes, you seem shocked"

"Well" She tried to collect herself "I thought you'd be older like…"

"60 or 70 years?" he finished, Scully nodded

"Don't worry sometimes it feels like I'm over 100 years old but" he shrugs "I'm still fit, so I'm happy"

"So you own all of this" She gestured to the place around her

"Ah Yes, I worked hard for this" He paused for a moment "Can I just say that your hair looks lovely in the light, is it your natural colour?"

Scully was a bit taken back

"Well… yes it is" She hesitated feeling a bit awkward

"Good, to tell you the truth, I prefer Red haired women over blondes or brunets any day" He gave Scully a strange sideways smile "I find they have more brains and more beauty" Scully relaxed a bit then and aloud herself another drink

But what he said still went through her brain

'_I prefer Red Haired Women'_

----------------------------------------

Next chapter may be a bit longer

I have to download it from my brain

Please review I love them thanks

Let me know what you think


	6. All A Game

Glad you liked the last chapter, here's chapter 6

--------------------------

"In this frame here, see this" Agent Jones paused the tape

"That's an arm, look there, what's that?" Skinner commented, pointing to a black smudge

"Lets clean it up a bit" Agent Jones turned dials until the smudge came into focus more

"It looks like a tattoo"

"Can we bring it up a bit more?" Agent Jones turned more dials

"It looks like a black rose" Agent Jones said "I wonder who it belongs to"

"I have an idea," Skinner murmured "I want a print out of that sent to my office as soon as possible"

"Yes Sir" Skinner turned and headed out the door

------------------------------------

Debriefing room

"Alright, listen up, two of our Agents have gone missing" Skinner handed them photos of Mulder and Scully "and we believe that this man is behind it" then he handed the team of Agents, photos of Archie Brilock "His name is Archie Brilock, he murders women as a game, he is presumably armed and dangerous, he has a tattoo of a black rose on his right arm, Now the reward has been boosted up to $200,000 for information of his where abouts, but until we get a solid lead, I want you to investigate any possible information that is given to you, I want him alive, this is very important to me, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" The Agents said in unison

"Good, you have some leads in these folders" Skinner handed them a folder each "Alright, let's catch this guy" the Agents got up from there chairs and walked out the door

"_We'll find you Brilock, It's just a matter of time_" Skinner thought

-----------------------------

"You four around the back, the rest of you spread out and wait for my signal" Skinner whispered as the Agents set the perimeter around the suspected building, they could hear an argument coming from inside

"You squealer…"

"I promise I didn't say anything"

"Because of you the cops will be hear soon"

"I didn't say anything Archie, I promise…"

"Was it the reward money? The $200,000 thought you could cash in, squealer? Well you won't now"

"Archie please…"

**BANG BANG**

Two gun shots were fire

"NOW!" Agents slammed through the doors from every angle

"PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN! PUT IT DOWN!" Skinner Shouted pointing his gun at Archie as the other agents surrounded him, Archie swung around and shot the officer closest to him in the head then clipped another on in the arm before Skinner shot the hand with the gun, Archie screamed in pain and dropped his gun "YOU FBI TRASH!!"

"ON THE GROUND!"

Archie knelt on the ground clutching his hand in pain, as one of the Agents cuffed him and read his rights

------------------------

"We know you were after Agent Scully, don't lie to us"

"For the 100th time, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT" Archie Brilock yelled at AD Skinner

"You some how got into the building…"

"Why would I want to get into your damn FBI building, you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Well we did catch you" Skinner was getting bored

"Only cause that little rat down the hall squealed, if it wasn't for him you would never have got me, you FBI trash" Brilock spat in Skinners direction

"We have proof that it was you…"

"What proof, I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING" Brilock was getting irritated

"We have video footage of your arm" Skinner grabbed Archie's arm and pulled his sleeve up "and that black rose tattoo along with your DNA, so tell me where my Agents are!"

"For the one hundred 'n oneth time, I don't know who Mulder is, I defiantly don't know who Scully is, I wasn't in the Flamin' Building and I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Skinner let go of his arm then said

"Well for your sake I hope your right, and I'm sure all your other victims hope you are wrong" He turned to one of the guards "Make sure Mr Brilock has a nice sell, he'll be there for a very long time"

-------------------------------

A few days later

"Sir, we need you down in the lab immediately, we've found something you're not going to believe this"

"I'll be right there" Skinner hung up the phone and headed towards the lab, minutes later he was greeted by Agent Pendrell

"Agent Pendrell what have you found?"

"Sir, I was cleaning out the old storage cabinet" Skinner followed him over to a table with a box on it "when I found this" he opened the box and pulled out something

"My god! It looks like…"

"It's a mask of Agent Willis" Skinner picked up the mask and said "Have you finished looking through the storage cabinet?"

"No I thought you might have wanted to see this first"

"Yes you did the right thing, I think we better finish cleaning out the cabinet don't you?" It took them 20 minutes to disassemble the whole cabinet, along with an Agent Willis mask, there was also an Agent Banner mask, An Archie Brilock mask and Skinner remembered the last one, it was An Agent Travis mask, They laid them out across the table, Skinner just stared at them in shock,

"Sir, it looks like who ever did this was well prepared" Pendrell said, Skinner picked up his phone and dialled a number

"It's Skinner here I want a run through in the database for an Agent Travis, I need the information immediately… yes, I'll wait" Skinner was dreading the thought of what was about to come, a few minutes later the other end answered

'_Sir there's no Agent Travis registered working with the FBI or any other law department' _

"Thank you... Damn it!" Skinner ran for the door leaving Agent Pendrell standing in silence

-----------------------------

Interrogation room

"Have you seen this man before" Skinner Placed a photo in front of Brilock

"Yeah I seen him, he was the mongrel who gave me this scar" Archie Pulled up his shirt showing a small stab wound

"He gave you that scar, with what?" Skinner was get edgy

"I don't know, it looked like a small knife of some sort"

"What about a Scalpel?"

"Yeah that's what it was, he said he needed my blood or something, I tried to punch him down, but he got me on the rebound,"

"It was all a game from the beginning…" Skinner Murmured sinking into the chair beside him

------------------------------

Thanks for all reviews

I got a brain wave hope you like it

Let me know what you think


	7. Skunk as a Drunk

Dinning hall

4 hours later

"You know, I really don't think you should have any more to drink, Katherine" Donald said trying to pry the wine bottle out of a very drunk Scullys hand

"But I haven't… even started… my second bottle yet" Scully said with a grin "Did you know… that where I work… they don't let me drink anything…" She waved her hands in the air in front of her "Anything… they think it would be… hazardous or something" She slurred the end as she went to take another drink from the bottle, but Donald was too quick for her, he snatched the bottle from her hand

"Hey!"

"That's enough for one night, I'll escort you to your room" he started to get up, a song started to play, hammering at Scullys head, Scully sat up right, listening to the words as best she could over the noise

… _need is a lover_

_Someone to take…_

_O… girl_

… _any further _

"I know this song," She stood up and started to walk, swaying from side to side,

"What? where are you going?" Donald hurried to her side

"He's here! He's here! I need to find…him"

"Who's him?"

"him, he's my…Partner" She started to walk, or at least tried to across the floor

"No!" Donald said angrily, Grabbing Scullys arm and stopping her, Scully was stunned at his tone, for a second she thought she could see his eyes flicker with intense anger, she gave him a strange half drunk look, his face softened, and then he smiled

"What I mean is, you're drunk and the last thing you need is to be racing around looking for your partner, let me handle it," he looked across the room until he saw the manager only a few metres away "Stefan, Stefan" he called, a few moments later, the Manager was in front of him

"Yes Sir, what would you like?" Stefan asked politely

"Stefan, Katherine here wants to find her partner, but she is drunk, could you find him and tell him, she's waiting for him in her room, his name is…I don't know his name"

"She has a brother, would you like me to find him instead?" Donald nodded, the manager looked at Scully, smiled and bowed before he turned and walked away

"Now lets get you to your room" Donald escorted Scully out the door

-----------------------------

On the other side of the room

"No way, he said that" Mulder couldn't stop grinning

"Yeah and then I said 'take it or leave it'" Jamie took another sip from her glass

"I bet he didn't like that" She shook her head

"No he didn't" She was about to say something when she noticed Mulder staring at something across the room

"What are you looking at?" She asked

"Sc… My sister Katherine, She seems to be with a man, over there in the corner" Jamie turned around to see a red haired women with an older man holding her arm, walking towards the door

"I've got to go and…" Mulder was about to get up, when suddenly he felt an arm wrapped around his head and a pair of lips on his, Mulder was stunned to find Jamie kissing him, Mulder pulled back

"Wha… what are you doing?!" all thoughts of Scully erased

"I'm not going to lie to you, William, I like you a lot and I want to get to know you better" she said seductively

"I…I…" Mulder stuttered

"I want to dance" Jamie stood up and took Mulders hand and dragged him to the dance floor, they just started to dance when Stefan walked over to Mulder

"Mr Downer, I've been looking all over for you, Mr Edenburg said to tell you that your sister is looking for you and she'll be waiting up stairs"

'_Scully! I forgot…'_

"Thank you, Stefan" he turned to Jamie "I have to go, I'm sorry" Mulder let go of Jamie's hand and headed for the door leaving Jamie standing alone with the manager

-------------------------------------------------

Early next morning

_You're the one that got away _

**'_All you need is a lover'_**

_You're all I think about _

**'_Someone to take over'_**

_I swear I'll jump!_

**'_Oh girl'_**

_Don't do it Scully! Come down from there we can talk_

**'_Don't look any further'_**

_I'm not going with you, not again!_

_Your mine girly girl_

_Scully! SCULLY!_

_NOOOOO!_

Scully jolted awake, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, her head was throbbing from a massive hang over

'_Oh god, why did I drink so much?'_ she thought as she sat in bed, clutching her head, in the back ground she could hear Mulder talking to someone

'_I know that voice' _Scully carefully climbed out of bed and wobbled over to the door, still clutching her head, she lent against the door, listening to the conversation

"So Donald, I want to thank you again for bringing my sister up here last night, sorry for your trouble"

"It was no trouble William, she's a fine lady" he looked at his watch

"My is that the time I better be off, say hello to Katherine for me, I hope she is feeling better today"

"Will do, thanks again, goodbye" Mulder showed him out the door, then turned to see Scully wobbling across the room and collapse on to the lounge

"Don't say a word" She pointed a finger at him while she rubbed her head in a pillow

"Donald has invited you to go horse riding with him this afternoon, if you're up to it" he gave her a suspicious look

"Where just friends Mulder, where were you last night?" She said trying to change the subject

"I was…busy" Mulder turned away

"Busy, with that girl from room service?"

"She's actually a writer" he smile "we talked for a while, then the manager came and said you needed to see me, when I came up here you were pasted out and Mr Edenburg had put you in bed, It was probably nothing but, what did you want me for?" he asked

"I… don't remember, I must have drunk too much, you're probably right it was probably nothing" She laid down on the lounge

"I am right, now go have a shower, you still smell like wine" he smiled, she was about to say something but decided not to, he gave her a look

"All right all right I'm going" She stood up carefully and headed for the shower, Mulder shouted after her

"Remember, Donald invited you to go horse riding with him this afternoon"

----------------------------------

So what do you think?

Thanks for all reviews I love them

the fun has just begun


	8. if only Mulder could fly

Donald's Private Office

A dark figure entered the room, stoping in front of Donald's desk

"You called"

"I want you to keep him away this afternoon" Donald said quietly keeping his gaze out the window

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't care, think of something, just keep him away, I don't want him to interfere" Donald said raising his voice slightly

"Yes Sir" the figure bowed and left the room, Donald thought to himself

'_I want her alone this afternoon' _

There came a knock at the door

"Come in" Donald turned to see Stefan walk in with a tray

"Your lunch sir" he said placing the tray on the desk "Is there anything else Sir?"

"Yes, make sure the horses are ready this afternoon, I don't want any delays"

"At once sir" Stefan bowed and left

--------------------------------------

'_Horse riding, that should be fun'_

Scully was finishing up in the shower; she turned the taps off and opened the shower door, when something caught her eye,

**6:66 **

It was there, in bright red, reflected in the glass on the door, she spun around quickly to see the clock, then she realised

'_There's no clock in here!' _She turned back to the glass, but the reflection had gone, she could feel her heart beating faster, she hurried and got dressed, then went to find Mulder, he was on the lounge reading

"Feel better?" he asked, not looking up from his book

"Mulder I want you to go horse riding with me and Donald this afternoon" she said abruptly

"But Jamie, you know the girl from room service, she called while you where in the Shower, she has the afternoon off so we organised to do something"

"Well cancel, your coming with me" she turned and headed for the kitchen leaving Mulder stunned

------------------------------------

Stables

"Tell me again why I'm going horse riding with you and Donald"

"because after what happened in DC, I'd feel more comfortable if you'd accompany us" he gave her an opened eye look "Al right I saw something strange this morning, I'm a little on edge, ok" Mulder was about to ask what, when Donald came up behind them

"So we all ready?" they turned to see Donald walking over, Donald smiled at Scully, then frowned as he noticed Mulder

"What are you doing here?" He asked sharply

'_Well hello to you to'_ Mulder thought

"I invited him, I hope that was alright" Donald looked at Scully then at Mulder

"But Katherine, I was hoping we could spend time alone together" Mulder gave him a suspicious look, then thought

'_Oh, no you don't' _"Katherine wants me to come, so I'm coming, besides I haven't been horse riding in years" He gave Donald a quirky smile, Donald gave him a sour look, suddenly Stefan appeared with the 3 horses

"So which ones my horse" Mulder said eagerly

"Which ever one you want sir" Stefan stopped in front of them

"I'll take this one" Mulder walked over to the black horse and climbed on

"I'll take the white one" Scully said eagerly walking over to her one

"I Guess that leaves you with the brown one Donald" Mulder said eyeing him

"I guess so" Donald said glaring back at Mulder, noticing the tension between them, Scully interrupted

"Come on Guys stop being so bull headed lets go" Scully turned her horse and walked towards the gate, when she was out of ears length Mulder Whispered to Donald

"I know you're up to something" Donald saddled up and whispered back

"What ever do you mean?"

They had been riding for some time now; Scully had gone ahead leaving Donald and Mulder behind together

"So Donald" Mulder said abruptly fiddling with the compass "When did you decide to build a resort in the middle of know where, you don't seem that old to be a billionaire" Donald Lips slightly lifted in to a smile

"Don't you like my resort, Mr Downer" Donald said changing the subject "too upper class for you?" Mulder smirked

"I thought dancing on clouds was my profession" Donald frowned at Mulder, Mulder was about to say something else when Scully called out

"Hey guys, I think I…" All of a sudden Scullys horse reared up and took off in to the scrub with Scully on its back

Mulder dropped the compass, and took off after her, leaving Donald behind, Mulder darted off the track where Scully had gone, dogging branches and bushes, he could see Scully a few metres in front of him,

'he ya, he ya' Mulder's horse picked up speed, Scully's horse, turned a corner, a few metres in front of her was a wide shallow stream

"No, NO!" The horse galloped straight for the stream and jumped, sending Scully into the cold water, the horse kept going and disappeared into the bushes, a few minutes later Mulder was next to Scully helping her out

"You all right, what happened?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened she must have got spooked by something" Scully said coughing, as they dragged their wet bodies from the stream, a few minutes later Donald appeared from the bushes

"Are you alright Katherine?" He asked climbing off his horse and handing her his coat

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little wet," She wrapped the coat around herself, All of a sudden the other 2 horses reared up, Donald raced for his one trying to grab the reigns but landed in the dirt, the horses took off, Mulder tried to cut his one off but was knocked over into a bush

"Damn it!" Mulder swung angrily at the air

"What are we supposed to do now?" Donald said, rubbing dirt off his clothes,

"What ever were going to do, we better do it soon, because it's going to get dark in another hour or so" Scully said looking at the sky

A short time later they came to a clearing with a wide stream

"This looks familiar" Mulder said

"It looks familiar because we're back to where we started from" Donald said frustrated

"You're the owner of this resort, shouldn't you know which direction it's at" Mulder said more frustrated

"Well if someone hadn't have broken the compass, I might have more of an idea" Donald and Mulder were at boiling point, they were about to go at each others throat when Scully piped up

"How about we camp here for the night, there's a nice spot through those trees" Scully said loudly pointing to some bushes and trees "we'll get an early start in the morning" Donald nodded then added

"I'll get some wood for a fire" he walked off and into the bushes,

"Yeah you do that, how are we going to light a fire?" Mulder asked, Scully turned to Mulder and pulled a lighter from her pocket, then said

"Why do you have to be so pig headed towards him, he's only trying to help"

"Me? Did you hear what he said earlier?" Mulder said defensively

"Well you shouldn't have provoked him, now help me make some where to sleep" Scully walked over to large tree

'_Provoked! I'll show her provoked' _

----------------------------------------

Early morning just before daybreak, Scully woke up early and decided to go to the stream and wash her face, she sneaked past Donald and Mulder careful not to wake them, Scully headed through the bushes and trees till she came to the clearing, Scully made her way to the stream, she reach the edge and kneeled, putting her hands in the water, she closed her eyes and splashed her face a couple of times, taking in the refreshing water, she opened her eyes and stared across the stream for a moment before looking behind her, she sighed and then looked down at her reflection in the water, She froze, in the reflection standing behind her shoulder was Donnie, smiling down at her

"No! NO!" She spun around and was grabbed by a pair of hands

"Katherine? Katherine! Are you alright" Scully was breathing hard

"I… he…how did you?" Donald pulled her in for a hug

"Shhh, it's alright" he said, stroking her hair gently "when I woke up, I saw you were missing, so I came to find you" he pulled back a bit but didn't let go, he smiled down at her "I'm here, you have nothing to worry about" their eyes met, Donald leaned in and…

"Ahem" Scully pulled back out of Donald's reach and looked at Mulder

"We were just…" she started before Mulder interrupted

"We better get going if we ever want to find the resort" he turned and walked back into the bushes, Scully turned to Donald

"Thank you" She said quietly before walking past him through the bushes

'_Damn that man! Next time you won't be around to stop me' _Donald thought as he followed Scully

It had been a long day, after walking what seem like forever, they were no where near there destination

"There's that tree again" Mulder said throwing the stick in his hand forcefully at the tree, before collapsing on the ground

"We've be going around in circles" Donald rubbed his head in anger

"Looks like well be staying here another night" Scully sighed she looked at Donald "you want to go get wood" Donald sighed as he turned and walked off

"You want to start or me?" She looked at Mulder; Mulder groaned as he stood up and started to clear a space for sleeping

It was just on dark, a full moon was out, and everyone was sitting around the fire quietly, when Mulder piped up

"Did you hear that?" He asked straightening up

"What?" Donald and Scully asked in unison

"Shhhh…" he paused for a moment "There it is again"

"William, quit it" Scully was getting nervous

"I didn't hear anything" Donald said

"Shhh, do you hear that? There's no sound" they all strained there ears, and true enough the forest was dead quiet,

"I read somewhere that the forests around here are haunted by a serial killer who died a few years ago" Mulder explained

"William, its night, please drop it" Scully was feeling edgy

"Yeah I think we've had enough for one evening" Donald sat down on a log

"They say he used to he stalk hikers who came through these parts"

"William, I said quit it now" Scully was getting wound up

"They say he used to sneak up on campers at night, while they were sleeping,"

"William!"

"He would sneak slowly"

"William!"

"And slowly"

"Quit it"

"Until…"

"Sir I've found you!"

"AAAHHHHH" All three of them jumped, if man could fly, Mulder was the first to do it, he jumped up so fast that he tripped over a rock and went falling on top of Scully, Donald on the other hand fell backwards the three of them turned to see Stefan standing with a flash light,

"Sir, I'm so glad I found you, you've been missing for 2 days, and we were getting worried" Stefan said to Donald

"How did you find us" Scully said, pushing Mulder off of her

"I saw the glow from a distance"

"But we're far away from the resort, how could you possibly see the glow from such a small fire?" Mulder asked brushing himself off

"Oh no Sir your not far away at all, the resort is only a couple of a miles that way" Stefan pointed to his left, "I was going into town to report you missing when my truck broke down, I started to walk back, when I seen it, so I decided to investigate" Scully, Donald and Mulder all looked at each other

"Well what are we waiting for" They all followed Stefan as he headed back towards the road

---------------------------------------

This is an extra long chapter

Hope you like it; let me know what you think

and if you want me to keep going

Thanks for all reviews,

You rock


	9. Playing with the dead

Chapter 9

Hope you like it and enjoy

------------------------------------

"I heard once, that this guy dug up a grave and the man inside was still alive, but half decayed"

"Langly, for the last time Shut up!" Skinner and Frohike yelled in unison

"What's the matter Skinman don't like playing with the dead"

"Well if you call digging a hole, the size of the grand canon playing, then no!"

"Hey Byers, hows everything going up there?" Frohike said through the walkie talkie

"Everything seems clear up hear, no movement for the past 4 hours, hey guys, tell me again why we're doing this,"

"Mulder and Scully need us"

"But isn't this illegal in the 52 states of America?" Came back the voice

"Only if you get caught" Frohike laughed "And that's why you're up there and where down here" they had been digging for some time now, when Suddenly Frohike hit something hard

"Hey I think I got it" They all moved to where Frohike was, Skinner bent down and brushed some dirt with his hand to find a wooden surface, they all began to scrap the dirt from around the coffin until all the lid was uncovered

"Ok this is it" Skinner, Langly and Frohike positioned them selves around the coffin and lifted the lid

"Aghh, God!" The Smell was putrid

"I think I'm going to be sick" Langly turned away

"After 4 hours we finally found him" Frohike sighed

"It's not him" Skinner said

"What?"

"It's not him, it's not decayed enough, he's been dead longer that this, this one looks fresh, plus it's a women's body"

"So what are you saying? This is the wrong grave" Frohike asked,

"Langly, what does the map say" Langly pulled out the graveyard map

"It says here, it should be on the east side and this is the spot" Frohike leaned across

"You idiot! The maps upside down," Frohike grabbed the map and turned it the right way up "The body is on the west side" he pointed across the graveyard "4 hours digging, 4 hours!, I'm going to…"

"Guys!" Skinner closed the lid "Come on, lets cover this coffin up" They started to throw dirt around the coffin when suddenly Byers piped up

"Hey Guys, a car just pulled up, I'll go check it out"

"Tell us if we need lights out, ok"

"Will do" Byers snuck behind a large tree to get a better view, he caught his breath "Lights off, Lights off, it's a cop" he whispered franticly through the radio, Skinner, Langly and Frohike scrambled for the torches,

"Quick, turn it off!"

"I'm trying" Langlys hands fiddled with the torch, but couldn't turn it off "I can't its jammed" Frohike Snatched the torch from Langly and fiddled with the button but couldn't get it, In a split second Skinner grabbed the torch and jammed it light first into the dirt

They all sat quietly in the chest high hole, when they saw a light flash across the hole and footsteps getting closer, Skinner gritted his teeth and held his breath, the footsteps grew closer until the light shone down the hole

"Well, well what do we have here a couple of…" CLONK! All of a sudden the cop collapsed on the ground,

"What the?" Skinner, Langly and Frohike stood up slowly to see Byers with a Shovel in his hands

"I didn't think you had it in you, Byers"

"I didn't think I did either" Byers was shaking

"Alright, lets get this body covered before he wakes up" Skinner started to heave more dirt on it, when

"Freeze, drop the shovel and put your hands in the air, Now!" Byers dropped the Shovel and placed his hands above his head, "The rest of you out of the hole, move it!" they all started to climb out of the hole then glanced up to see a second cop, he pull a radio out of his pocket

"This is Officer Myers requesting back up at the south side cemetery"

"we'll send back up immediatly" he placed the radio back in his pocket

"So much for being the look out Byers" Langly grumbled,

"I only saw one cop"

---------------------

"For the last time I'm innocent" Byers rattled the bars with his hands

"Give it up Byers, there not coming" Frohike slumped onto the floor

"You're the ones who dragged me down there in the first place, if it hadn't been for you guys I wouldn't be here"

"You're the one who nailed the copper with the shovel"

"Yeah Byers you..."

"Will you all just shut up!" they all jump at Skinners toned "you haven't Shut up since we got here" they all sat quietly until Byers couldn't take it any more

"LET ME OUT!" he shook the bars again, this time a cop walked up to the cell

"Walter Skinner?" Skinner stood up

"Yes that's me"

"You're free to go," the cop unlocked the cell and let skinner out

"Hey what about us?" the gunmen said in unison, they didn't get an answer the cop just walked away

"Don't worry, I'll be back to get you out" Skinner followed the officer

---------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later

"You're free to go" the three gunmen piled out of the cell and met Skinner at the front desk

"What happened Skinman? You took forever; Byers nearly took out the guard when they delivered breakfast"

"I've been suspended until further notice" Skinner said signing the release papers

"Damn it, now how are we supposed to find Mulder and Scully?" Langly was getting tired

"How about we go back to our place and make new plans" Byers suggested,

"No I have a better idea" Skinner said as they walked out of the station, they got in the car and started to drive

"Where are we going?" Frohike asked

"South Side Cemetery"

--------------------------------------

"I can't believe we are doing this again" Byers complained as they started a new hole on the west side of the cemetery

"This better be the right spot" Frohike warned

"Hey Skinman, how come lab boy gets to be the look out?" Langly was sore before he even started

"Because last time we wound up in jail" Skinner dove the shovel into the dirt before he placed the walkie talkie to his mouth

"Agent Pendrell, everything clear?"

"Yes Sir, As much as I want to help Agent Mulder and Scully are you sure were doing the right thing?" came back the voice

"Yes, now tell us if anyone comes"

"Yes sir" a fair few hours later they finally reached the coffin

"Here goes nothing" The four of them heaved the lid open, the coffin was empty

"I knew it!" Skinner exclaimed "Pfasters alive" Agent Pendrell leaned over the top of the hole

"Now what do we do?" he said

"One of you Boys know how to use a computer" The three gunmen nodded,

"I can hack into anything, what have you got in mind" Langly crossed his arms

"Good, I've got an idea"

-------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know

Its not Mulder and Scully

But don't worry they'll be next

Please review, please! I write faster if I get reviews


	10. the best kinds are red!

Donald's office early next morning

"I thought I told you to keep him away" Donald turned towards the figure

"I tried, I rang him and we organised something, but then he call back and cancelled, I…"

"I don't want excuses Jamie, I want results, now later on today, Katherine and I are going to play tennis, make sure he doesn't interfere" Donald was getting angry

"What should I do?" she asked

"You're a bright girl; think of something even if you have take drastic measures"

"You mean kill him?" she stood shocked

"If that's what it takes, make sure it looks like an accident" he turned around and started to walk for the door "that'll be all"

"But… where are you going" her eyes followed him

"I have something to take care of, that will be all Jamie!" he left the room

----------------------------------------------

A few hours later

"So Scully what have you got planned for today?" Mulder asked suspiciously

"Donald and I have arranged to play tennis" Mulder looked up at her

"Tennis? You? You couldn't even hit the ball if you tried" Scully walked up behind him and slap him across the back of his head

"Oww!" Mulder rubbed the back of his head

"I'll have you know, I could hit the ball better than what you could"

"How much are you willing to bet" he challenged

"How much have you got?" Mulder was about to say something when the door bell rang

"Hold on to that thought" he stood up and answer the door, to be greeted by a shortish man with black hair and a photo in hand

"excuse me I was wondering if you have seen my wife, she went out early this morning to jog but she hasn't come back and that was a few hours ago" he handed Mulder the photo of his wife, Mulder stared at the photo, the women was thin, quite beautiful, and had long shoulder length reddish hair

"No I'm sorry I haven't, Katharine?" Scully walked over and took the photo from his hand; she stared at it for a moment

"No I haven't either I'm sorry" she handed the photo back to the man, he sighed

"I hope she's alright she usually calls if she gets held up" the man was worried

"I'm sure she's fine, she probably caught up with someone she knows" Mulder try to ease his sudden worry

"Yeah you probably right, thank you for your time" the man turned and walked away Mulder closed the door and turned to Scully

"Ten"

"What?" she was confused

"You asked me how much I had, I have ten" the phone rang, she smiled and went to answer it

"Hello?"

"Hello Katherine, its Jamie is William there?"

"Oh, hello Jamie!, no Williams not here, he just went jogging with the blonde next door" Mulder practically raced for the phone and reached out to grab it, but Scully was quicker and dogged his hand

"Come on Scully give it here" he hissed, he tried again the manage to pry it from her hand, she laughed and walked away

"Jamie hi"

"William, your there"

"Yeah, I just walked through the door, what can I do for you" he asked

"William, I was wondering if you want to go swimming today, I have the day off" came Jamie's voice

"Sure, when do I meet you?"

"Around an hour at the south pool?" she asked

"South pool, I'll be there" the phone went dead

"Don't forget to drown" Mulder gave Scully a confused look, "it's the only way Jamie will ever kiss you" Mulder ignored her and made his way to his room

-------------------------------------------

It was around mid day, and the air was clear, Scully met Donald at the tennis court, and was beating him by 3 point

"You think your good don't you" Donald said hitting the ball again, Scully ran and intercepted it sending it back

"I know I'm good" Donald ran for the ball but missed it by 2 inches

"Damn it" Donald threw his hands up in defeat,

"Yes I win" Scully put her hands above her head and held the racket high "You want to go again?"

"No I think I'll rest for a while, I'm getting hungry anyway" he placed the racket back in it box and held out his arm

"Ok but next time I'll start" She placed the racket down in the box too and took his arm, they walked over to the little café, Scully and Donald sat down, Donald ushered for a waiter then turned back to Scully and asked what she wanted, a few minutes later Stefan was beside them

"May I take your order Sir?"

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"some of the waiters didn't turn up today, so I said I'd help, so what would you two like" he looked at Donald then smiled at Scully

"We'll have the salad with chicken and 2 cups of coffee, one white one black, please"

"Not a problem, won't be long" he turned and walked away, Some time had past when Stefan returned with their food he placed it down on the table in front of them

"There you are Sir, and for Miss Downer" Stefan placed her coffee in front of her,

"Thank you Stefan" Stefan Smiled, bowed and turned to leave when Donald stopped him

"Where's my coffee?" he stated

"Oh Sorry sir, I don't know what happened I'll go get it" moments later Stefan returned with Donald's coffee

"There you are sir, hope it's satisfactory" he placed the coffee on the table in front of him "Enjoy" he smiled once more and left

"So you were saying about swords?" Scully took a bite of her chicken

"Yeah I took lessons in sword fighting when I was young, I manage to beat nearly everyone I was up against" Donald took a bite of his salad

"Really? I always wondered what it would be like to use a sword" she looked at him

"Maybe I'll show you one day" he looked her in the eyes

"I'd like that"

---------------------------------------

Mulder walked through the gardens and to a clearing to see the in ground south pool, he could see a lot of people swimming and laughing, then he spotted Jamie she was wearing a red bathing suit, she was sipping a glass of punch, Mulder made his way towards her until he was behind her,

"Hello, I was wondering if you seen a short black hair woman with a red bathing suit and answers to the name Jamie" Jamie turned around and smiled broadly at him

"Yes, I think she went that way" Jamie pointed to the side of her, Mulder smiled and walked along the side of the pool with her, dodging people on their way

"So what do you intend we do today" Mulder asked casually

"Oh I got an idea" With a quick movement she push Mulder into the pool, he made a huge splash, Jamie started laughing and knelt down on the edge "So what do you think of that idea" she said, when Mulder stopped coughing

"I think it was a great idea" In a split second he grabbed Jamie by the hand and pulled her in as well,

A fair while later they were bother getting quite hungry

"Hey Jamie, how about we go get lunch"

"Yes, but can we go get changed first" Mulder nodded and they made there way to Jamies room, they reached the motel and entered the door

"This way, I'm on second floor" Jamie and Mulder weaved in and out of people as they made there way to the stairs after a few minutes they where at the top of the stairs

"Which way?" Mulder asked looking left and right

"Actually I was wondering if you could wait here, don't get me wrong but I have a thing about showing people where my room is"

"Oh ok" mulder was a bit taken back

"Thank you now turn around and I won't be long" Mulder turned around and faced the stairs, as Jamie went to her room, he smiled at people as they went up and down the stairs thinking how steep the stairs actually were, it had been some time and Mulder was getting tired of waiting, he looked left and right but couldn't see Jamie anywhere sighing he shut his eyes and raised a hand to rub his face, when suddenly he felt something push him from behind, Mulder tried drastically to balance himself but couldn't he fell down the flight of stairs rolling over and over until everything went black

--------------------------------------

It had been an hour since they had their lunch, Scully was enjoying Donald Company as they walked along a path through the gardens, Scully was taking in the sights of the people laughing and playing, she felt relaxed and comfortable holding Donald's arm

"Donald, I want to thank you for a great day, I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Scully leaned closer against him as they walked

"No thank you, I'm not really a people person, so it's good to be with someone as beautiful as you" Scully smiled up at him as they continued to walk along the path

Donald leaned his head across until he could smell the sweetness of her hair

'_Your hair is so beautiful' _he thought as he smelt it again, they continued walking quietly when Donald suddenly started shaking ever so slightly

"Donald are you ok" Scully asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine?" He didn't sound so sure

"Do you want to sit down for a bit?" he nodded, Scully started to guide him towards a bench, Donald felt more and more shaky as they sat down

"Listen Katherine, I might call it a day if you don't mind, I don't feel right" Donald stood and started to make his way to the motel,

"Here I'll take you to your room" Scully took his arm

"NO! No it's alright you go and enjoy yourself, I would rather walk alone, no offence"

"But…"

"I'm ok, please go and enjoy yourself" he started getting angry

"Ok if you're sure?" she hesitated

"I'm sure, I'll see you later" Donald made his way through the gardens leaving Scully behind, until Scully couldn't see him any more, she sighed worriedly and thought

"_I wonder what Mulder's doing" _

----------------------------------------

A short time later

"So I said, Greg don't be jealous he's married" the first women said

"And did he get jealous?" the second women said

"You know Greg of course he did" both women laughed as they strolled along the empty path, they were chatting some more when someone stepped out in front of them

"Hello ladies having a nice walk today, enjoying yourselves" Taken back the women stopped

"Why yes" the first said

"Hey aren't you the guy the runs this place" the second said, the man smiled and instead of answering he said

"Can I ask you something" the women nodded "your hair? Is it a natural red?" the first women nodded

"Perfect"

--------------------------------------

I forgot to say thank you for reviews on the last chapter

So thank you for all reviews both this and that chapter

Hope you like it,

What happened to Mulder? You ask, you'll just have to wait and see

Review if you liked it and want me to keep going, thanks!


	11. How did you find me!

Scully was at a lost of what to do next, since Donald's early retreat, she didn't know where to go except to see if Mulder was in their room, she made her way through the gardens and back to the motel, on her way she noticed a large crowd just outside one end of it, curious she made her way across the grass to see what was going on, she was ear length away when she heard some of the guest talking…

"Poor guy, I can't believe something could happen like this"

"I know too bad for his family"

"I heard he broke his neck when he fell"

"I heard he fractured his Scull"

Scully was getting closer, she could hear a lot of people talking by now

"I heard he purposely fell"

"I heard he was wet and slipped"

Scully walked up to one of the guest

"Excuse me what's going on?" Scully asked eyeing the scene

"Oh, it's horrible a man fell down the stairs, the resort doctors are with him, but by what we gather its not good" the man said

"Thank you" Scully pushed her way through the crowd towards the motel, she reached the door but was stopped by a security guard

"I'm sorry you can't go in there"

"My name's Dan… err… Katherine Downer, I'm a doctor, what's the situation?" the Security guard eyed her suspiciously, but noting her serious tone believed her

"A man fell down the flight of stairs, as far as I know, he's a bit shaken up" He let Scully pass, she made her way to where the doctors were with the man, she got a good look at him as she approached

'_Mulder!' _Scully was there in an instant, Mulder sat on a stretcher bed with his head down, it was bandaged and his right arm was also bandaged and placed in a sling

One of the doctors started to stop her

"I know him" She said and they let her through

"William? It's Katherine" Scully said taking his hand "William?" Mulder lifted his head slightly and gave her a weak smile, his eyes were red

"What happened?" Mulder shrugged or tried to, his body pained from the fall

"I don't know" He said slowly " one minute I was standing at the top and the next, I woke to see the doctors around me" He coughed, then groaned from the pain, he looked around "Where's Donald?" he asked

"He wasn't feeling well so…"

"William!" Jamie raced next to him "I was so worried I couldn't get pass the security guards," She paused "your ok?" She took his hand, prying it from Scullys grasp, Scully stepped back a bit, a little angry

'_Your ok?' _Scully thought, '_why would she say that'_, she then turned and spoke with one of the doctors

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit shook up" Jamie leaned in and kissed him just as Scully turned back,

"a hem" Scully waited for their lips to part before she spoke "I asked the doctor if you are aloud to go, seeing as I'm a doctor they said yes, as long as you take it easy for the next 24 to 48 hours" Mulder nodded as he slid of the stretcher and gave his thank you to the doctors, both Jamie and Scully held out their arms, Mulder took Jamie's, Jamie smile over her shoulder at Scully, leaving Scully to follow behind

-------------------------------

2 Days later

"I haven't seen her in 2 days, I am worried sick"

"Please don't worry, I'll do everything I can"

"You better do everything, or I'll call the police"

"That won't be nessarcary, I'll send security around, I'll do… "

"I don't care what you do, please just find my wife" The man left Stefan speechless, the man slammed the door behind him, Stefan didn't know just what to do, he's had 4 complaints already about wives disappearing and threats made against the resort if he didn't find them, Stefan left the room he was late enough as it was, Donald was expecting breakfast, after his sick call 2 days ago, thinking it might have been the food, he was a bit weary of where he eats, Stefan made his way to Donald's office, he carried Donald's breakfast in one hand and a small long box in the other hand, he reached the door and placed the box under his arm and knocked

"Come in" Stefan entered the room

"Sir, I have your breakfast"

"Sit it on the desk" Stefan sat the food on the desk

"I also have a box that was delivered this morning" Donald turned around and looked at the box, then walked over and took it from Stefan

"Sir, there have been 4 complaints about the disappearance of wives, they saying if I don't find them soon they will call the police" Donald nodded then paused for a moment as he placed the box down then said

"Use the security guards on the north and south but leave the east and west section"

"I'll have them scan every part starting with the restaurants, old underground boiler room and dinning hall"

"No!" Stefan was a bit taken back

"What?" he asked

"Leave the old boiler room, its been out of use for months now, its quite dangerous, it still has live wires, its off limits do I make my self clear"

"Ah, certainly sir" Stefan was a bit puzzled

"That will be all Stefan" Stefan nodded then turned and started to leave "And Stefan" Stefan turned back "Lets not tell anyone about this shall we" Stefan nodded then left, Donald turned back to the box, opened it and pulled something out, he turned it in his hand, he thought

'_this will do nicely, this will do nicely indeed'_

---------------------------------

"I'm telling you Mulder, something's not right about her"

"Your just jealous Scully"

"Jealous! Me!"

"Yeah you! You never liked Jamie the moment she walked through the door"

"well how do you explain all the times she seems to have off, when for a low income earner, she seems to have a lot of days off" Mulder started but then replied

"Well, what about Donald" Scully was taken back

"What about him"

"He owns this place but he never seems to do anything around here" Mulder held up his bandaged hand

"he doesn't do anything because there's nothing need doing" Scully was getting frustrated

"I don't trust him" Mulder said sternly

"Mulder you don't trust anyone"

"Of course I do" Scully eyed him sceptically

"Oh yeah, name one person apart from the lone gunmen" Mulder stared straight at her

"You"

"Me?" she asked

"Yeah you"

"Mulder you don't trust me" He gave her a sideways look as she walked for her bedroom "Otherwise you'd trust me about Jamie" She disappeared leaving Mulder In deep thought, just then the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hello William, its Donald, is Katherine there?" Mulder glanced around to see if Scully was in ear length

"Ah no she's not, but I can take a message" Mulder waited

"Actually, I was wondering if she wants to go to dinner tonight around 7:00" He paused and waited for Mulder to speak

"Um, yeah I'm sure she will, I'll tell her, we will meet you at 7:00"

"we?"

"Yeah, I thought we could all go together, one big happy family" Mulder smiled at himself

"Right, I guess I'll see you there then" The phone went dead,

"Goodbye to you too" Mulder hung up the phone as Scully walked back in the room

"Who was that?"

"No one" Scully eyed him Suspiciously "Oh, by the way, Donald rang a while ago invited us to dinner around 7:00 tonight" he said casually as he got up and walked past her heading for the Shower, leaving Scully pursing her lips angrily

----------------------------------

Jamie was scrubbing the floor, when her cell phone rang

"Jamie"

"Jamie, it's Donald, I need you in my office now" the phone went dead, Jamie got up and headed for Donald's office, not long after she was there,

"That brother of hers wants to come to dinner also" Donald was angry as anything

"What do you want me to do?" Jamie asked

"Come to dinner with us and make sure he gets this" Donald pulled a small bottle out of his jacket and handed it to Jamie

"What is it?"

"A little something to permanently quite Mr Downer"

"But what do I do with it" She asked

"Lace his drink"

"But…"

"That will be all"

"Donald…"

"That will be all, I said"

Jamie nodded and walked towards the door

"And Jamie, don't make a mistake this time" Jamie nodded and walked out

'_Your time is up Mr downer, your time is up'_

------------------------------

That afternoon

Donald walked through a private part of the gardens carrying the small box he had received earlier, he reached a clearing with a fountain, he walk around the back of the fountain and he knelt down next to a rose bush, he placed the box down carefully

'_I hope you like my surprise Katherine' _He thought as he stood up and walk back along the path

-----------------------------------

7:30 Dinner

Dinner was going well both Mulder and Donald were on their best behaviour

The four of them made small talk throughout the main course, scully and Donald Stealing glances making Mulder jealous then Mulder and James Stole some glances making Scully a bit jealous, everything was going well when the conversation started to turn bad

"So Donald, what do you prefer more" Mulder said casually picking at his dessert "A women who tells the truth and hurts you or a women who lies and deceives and hides the truth and makes you happy" Scully nearly choked on her food

"William!" Donald held up his hand and stared directly at Mulder

"I would have to say the one that tells the truth, because the one that doesn't, in the long run, will hurt you any way" Mulder and Donald stared at each other before Mulder spoke

"Good answer" then he looked at Scully to see her scowling back at him, then he went back to eating his dessert, Suddenly Jamie felt something touch her leg, she looked up to see Donald staring at her, she gave him a questioning look, he gestured to Mulder with his eyes then back to Jamie, she nodded and cleared her throat

"I think I'll go powder my nose, excuse me" While she got up she gave Mulder a quick but lengthy kiss and picked her glass of water, She smiled at Scully then at Donald as she turned and walked away, Scully felt something was up so she excused herself, and followed Jamie to the rest room, while the girls where gone Mulder was going to use this time skilfully

"So Donald, you like my sister" Donald nodded

"yes I plan to get to know her better" Donald said casually finishing off his dessert, Mulders voice turned warningly

"you hurt her in anyway, and I swear I will hunt you down, do I make myself clear?"

"But how could you do that, if you are no longer around?" Donald said casually, Mulder gave him a suspicious look

"Do I make myself clear?" Mulder repeated

"Perfectly"

----------------------------------------------

Jamie was fiddling around with something in her purse when Scully walked in

'_Damn her!' _Jamie smiled at Scully and pulled out her makeup, Scully did the same, no one spoke for a moment then, Scully asked

"So you really like my brother?"

"Yes, he's a real, how do you say it, gentleman" She brushed her nose

'_Gentleman' _Scully brushed her nose then added

"Just so you know, I'm very fond of my brother so if any girl, like how do you say it, hurts him in anyway, they will have to answer to me" Scully stared her in the eyes, in the reflection in the mirror, Jamie nodded getting the hint, she filled up her glass, then turned and threw it all over Scully and pushed her way out of the rest room leaving Scully behind, Scully stood in shock

'_If she thinks she's going to get away with that' _Scully walk out of the rest room and on her way back to the table she picked up a glass of wine, she saw Jamie sit down next to Mulder, Scully walked up beside Donald and threw the glass of wine all over Jamie, Jamie stood up quickly

"You bit…"

"Katherine!" Mulder Stood up

"She started it!" Mulder noticed that Scully was also wet, he turned to Jamie

"why don't you go, swimming" Jamie spat angrily

"you first!" Scully spat back

"Girls!" Donald tried to interfere standing up

"I'm leaving William, you coming?" Mulder turned to Scully, Scully scowled

"I'll see you later Katherine" Mulder said as they both left, Scully was frustrated, then she felt a hand on hers, she looked across to see Donald with a concerned look on his face

"Do you want to leave?" he asked, Scully shook her head

"No" they sat back down "I'm sorry for ruining the night"

"You didn't ruin the night" he gave her a cloth to wipe her wet clothes, she started to take it but then he clasped her hand,

"My your hands are so…" Donald paused for a moment as he held Scully's hand, then kissed it "…elegant" he finished placing Scullys hand down on the table but still holding it tightly, Scully blushed letting go of the cloth

'_Elegant!' _"You have a way with words, Donald" Scully said over the top of her glass she picked up, he smiled

"So what have you got planned for the rest of the evening Katherine" He asked casually

"Not much at present, why, do you have something in mind" She asked equally casual, Donald lifted himself off the chair and took Scullys hand, gently bringing her to her feet, then guiding her towards the exit

"In deed I do, in deed I do"

-----------------------------

"My god, it's beautiful"

"I thought you'd like it" Donald said as he showed Scully an exclusive part of the large rose Gardens

"This is my private area of the gardens no one ever comes hear" Scully walked through the exotic range of roses taking in the lovely smells, they passed sculptures coming to a clearing with a large fountain with flowing water

"Katherine, look I haven't been entirely truthful with you" Scully was feeling a bit nervous, he took her elbow and turned her towards the fountain "I didn't bring you out here to look at the roses, I have a surprise for you" Scully relaxed a bit, he took her hand and placed a coin in it "this fountain is said to make any wish you make come true no matter what it is, I want you to close your eyes and make a wish, while I get the surprise, and keep them closed until I say open them" she nodded and closed her eyes, Donald turned around a strolled over to a rose bush careful to not make much noise, he reached in the box and pulled out a sword,

'_this will do perfectly' _he thought as he looked at it, flipping it quietly in his hand, then turned his gaze to stare at Scullys back, as she threw the coin into the water, a small splash was heard then silence, Donald waited a moment, before walking up slowly behind her pressing himself against her back, Scully shivered and tensed a bit

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked quietly

"No not yet," he whispered in her ear, he brought his arm around the side of her so the sword was parallel to her neck "Keep your eyes closed a bit longer, I'm nearly ready, I'll tell you when" he turned the sword on its edge

"Ok, slowly open them now" She opened her eyes to see the sword in front of her, her reflexes went into motion

"So… Ugh" In a spit second Scully grabbed his wrist, then with as much force as she could, she elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to go limp, he dropped the sword giving Scully the break she needed to grab his arm and with all her strength, she flipped him over her shoulder and into the fountain, she scrambled for the sword, grabbing it, she turned it on him, standing there, breathing heavily

"How did you find me!?" She demanded, Donald coughed and spluttered as he dragged his wet body to the edge of the fountain "How did you find me?!" she demanded again with more force

"What are you talking about?" he coughed

"You know what I'm talking about, tell me!" She edged the sword forward an inch

"Katherine it's me, Donald Edenburg"

"If you're really Donald, then what were you doing with this sword"

"It was part of my surprise, I…"

"Surprise! You call having a sword to my neck a surprise!"

"It…I…no…" Donald was breathing hard "Look…" he pointed at something on the ground in front of her, Scully looked down to see a stunning gold necklace with an old fashioned ring attached to it, she opened her mouth then closed it again, then her eyes met Donald's

"That was the surprise, I hung it on the sword, you where supposed to see it, obviously you didn't" he tried a smile "I thought your fingers looked a bit bare, I wanted to surprise you" he slowly made his way out of the fountain "I'm sorry I frightened you" Scully relaxed a bit dropping the sword to her side

"I'm sorry…" She let out a breath "…I have had a few incidents in the past with certain things, I guess I'm a little on edge" Donald bent down and picked up the necklace and ring

"Here, turn around and I'll put it on you, that's if you want it?" Scully smiled and dropped the sword, she turned around and lifted her hair slightly

"Can I ask you something" She nodded

"How did you learn to do all of that" he did the necklace up

'_Think quick Scully' _"Um…self…defence, I learnt self defence when I was younger" She turned to face him

"Well Katherine," he said admiring the necklace, "I think I've had enough for one evening, why don't we call it a night, I'll walk you to your room" Scully nodded, he took her arm and they started to walk back to the building,

---------------------------------------

This took Forever!

So I hope you like it

Let me know, I love reviews

Thanks for all reviews

Until next time


	12. I've found Them!

"Man! We've been at this for days, were not going to find them"

"I agree Skinman, it's like looking for a needle in a hay stack" Skinner rubbed his eyes, that were now aching from lack of sleep, they had been going over every possible transport company security they could hack into and had come up with nothing

"They have to be here somewhere" Skinner threw the pen he was holding against the wall in frustration

"How are you two going with the train and airport databases, Byers?" Langly asked turning towards him and Agent Pendrell

"There was nothing in the train database under their usuasl aliases or anything even close" Byers said

"What about the airports?"

"We've run through about half of it and we still have at least 2 days of it left" Agent Pendrell replied tiredly, Langly sighed and yawned

"I think we should call it a night" Frohike said "we'll be much more help to Mulder and Scully if we get some sleep" all of them agreed except for Skinner

"You guys go on, I'll think I'll go over a few more runs" they nodded and headed for sleep

"Your bed is in the spare room lab boy" Frohike shouted, from the door, Skinner walked over to Pendrell who smiled wryly at him, he got up and let Skinner sit down

"We'll find them Sir" Pendrell said as he walked for the spare room, Skinner sat down and rubbed his eyes, he stared at the blank screen for a moment then started another run on the database, he had been at it for at least 3 quarters of an hour and still found nothing, he was almost falling asleep but decided to do one more run, 10 minutes past when he noticed two familiar names come up Katherine and William, Skinner stared at the screen for a long moment,

'_William and Katherine? That's their middle names!'_ Skinner got a pen and wrote down the information

**Plane left for Europe** **at 2:25pm**

**Wednesday afternoon 15-6-1997**

**Prepaid registered seats for **

**William and Katherine Downer **

**Row 7, seats 4 and 5**

**Plane number 365**

**Boarded at gate 2 **

Skinner wheeled his seat across to the computer with the airport surveillance runs and typed in Wednesday 15th gate 2 and started to fast forward, until 2pm came on the tape, he looked carefully at the screen as it played out, it showed people starting to line up at the gate but still no sign of Mulder and Scully, 2:10pm showed up and a call was issued for passengers of plane 365 to be ready at gate 2, but still no sign of the Agents 2:15pm, and passengers were allowed to board the plane, but still no sign of his agents, 2:20pm and another call was issued, then suddenly the tape flickered and he saw something, he saw a man come out of the side of the screen, Skinner watched the man for a moment, he walked in amongst the crowd as if pushing his way ahead of everyone, he showed the attendant his pass and walk through the gate, but just before he walked through the door he turned his head towards Skinner and stared straight at him, Skinner gasped

'_Pfaster!'_ he tried to pause the tape but the remote wouldn't work "Damn it, stop!" Pfaster smiled as if he knew Skinner was there watching him, as if daring him to find him, then he turned back and walked through the door, Skinner held his breath and managed to get the tape to rewind and pressed play again, this time the call was issued and people kept boarding the plane, he waited for Pfaster to come from the edge of the screen, but he never came, Skinner rewound it over and over but still no sign of Donnie

'_He was there, I know he was there' _Skinner was confused, he thought maybe he was over tired '_I saw him, didn't I?' _Skinner let the tape keep going that's when he noticed a woman with short hair similar to Scully's walk with a tallish man beside her up to the gate, he couldn't get a clear glimpse of the man, but he was sure it was Mulder, especially when the woman turned her head slightly and Skinner got a good look at her

'_Bingo'_ Skinner grabbed his coat and shouted "I've found them! Everyone up" 2 minuets later, all 4 sleepy men walked out from there rooms

"What?"

"I've found them" the Lone Gunmen and Pendrell raced over to the Skinner

"But how?" Byers asked, looking at the screen

"Never mind that, pack some clothes and be ready to go in half an hour" Skinner walked towards the door

"But where are we going?" they all turned to look at him

"Europe"

---------------------------------------------

I know it was short

And it's not Mulder and Scully, but it's still important

Hope you like it

Let me know what you think, I love reviews


	13. you took my life, now i take yours

Donald's office

Early morning

"I don't care about your excuses Jamie! I…"

"you think it was easy?!"

"all you had to do was put it in his drink, how hard was that!" Donald was getting really frustrated

"if you had kept that… that women" Jamie pointed at a wall "from interfering, then maybe, just maybe, I might have been able to do what I was supposed to, why do you need him dead for? He hasn't done anything to you"

"I need him dead and that's all you need to know" he dropped his head, a shadow crossed his face making it unreadable

"what is this, one of those things where if you tell me, you'd have to kill me?" She scoffed

"precisely" Donald lifted his head in the shadows, Jamie swore she could see his eyes change for a second, she gulped and stepped back as he stepped towards her, on his way he picked something out of the desk draw, she stepped back again this time into a chair, he stepped in front of her so she couldn't move away

"you will do what I say, when I say, how I say, do you understand?" Jamie nodded "Now take this and dispose of him" he handed her something

"but won't the resort hear it?"

"you're a smart girl think of something, make sure it's quite" she nodded again and pushed past Donald making her way to the door "oh and Jamie" Jamie turned back and met his eyes "This is your last chance" She gulped and nodded then turned and walked out the door

-----------------------------

Later on that day

"You are so full of yourself!" Scully threw a pillow, but Mulder grabbed it an threw it back

"Me? Scully you're the one who thinks she can do what she wants and get away with it"

"Oh you mean the wine?!" Scully stomped across the room

"Yeah, the wine, Jamie did nothing to you and you threw wine all over her, she…"

"She threw water over me first!" Scully pointed her finger

"You probably said something worth the water" Scully was getting really frustrated now, he was taking Jamie's side "besides what are you worried about? water is better than wine to get out"

"She's up to something Mulder"

"the only thing she's up to is a days worth of work" Mulder lifted himself off the couch and headed for the kitchen, his arm still broken and bandaged from his fall the other day

"I don't trust her"

"you don't trust anyone" Mulder called from the other room

"I trust you!" She shouted back at him

"No you don't, if you did then you would trust me about Jamie" he said as he walked back into the room "your just jealous"

"jealous me?!" Scully was astounded

"Now if we were going to talk about trusting someone then how about Donald?"

"What about him?"

"Now he's up to something"

"Your out of your mind, Donald is trust worthy" She walked over to a draw and pulled out the necklace with the ring that Donald given her, she placed it around her neck, she wanted to make Mulder jealous

"Where did you get that?" Mulder asked suspiciously eyeing the stunning necklace, Scully turned around looking more beautiful than ever

"Donald gave it to me, we going to see the caves this afternoon" She said definetly, then headed for the door "at least he trusts me" She slammed the door behind her, Mulder laid down on the couch, thinking about what had happened, after a few minutes he reached for the phone

-------------------------------------

Scully stomped down the hall she was almost to the stairs

"how dare he, to think Donald is not trust worthy" Scully was so angry, she rounded the corner and ran straight into Stefan, knocking them both to the floor

"Oh I'm so sorry" Scully rubbed her head

"That's alright Miss Downer, no harm done" Stefan climbed to his feet and stretched out his hand, Scully took it, she felt a surge run through her as he pulled her up, Scully was a bit confused, but smiled her thanks, she pulled at her hand but he was hesitant to let go of it, he looked down at it then at the necklace she was wearing

"My, can I just say that, that necklace looks stunning on you" he released his grip and stretched out his hand, he lifted the necklace brushing her skin slightly, Scully blushed, he let it drop and retracted his hand, he smiled at her

"Thank you again" She smiled back and walked past him brushing his arm as she went, Stefan took a deep breath taking in the smell of her hair and skin, he exhaled and started to make his way down the hall when he was nearly at the end someone stepped in front of him

---------------------------------

It had been 20 minutes since Scully had stormed out, Mulder tried to call Jamie but she was unavailable, he leaned back on the couch wondering what to do next, when suddenly he heard voices outside the door

"I'm sorry I don't know what else I can do"

"I know what you can do you can call the police and explain to them why you haven't found my wife!" Mulder opened the door and peered out, he could see Stefan with a man that looked really angry

"I promise you, I have tried my hardest to find her"

"I don't what your promises, I want my wife!" he said at the top of his lungs, Mulder came up behind them

"Is everything alright?" he asked

"It will be" the man stated then stomped off in a rage

"What was that about?" Mulder asked

"His wife has been missing for 2 days, I said she's probably alright, Donald said it's easy to get lost in this resort" Stefan said as he turned to Mulder

"Donald said? And his wife has been missing for 2 days and Donald hasn't done anything about it?" Stefan shook his head

"No he just said they'll turn up" Stefan sighed then looked at Mulder hopefully "if you don't mind me saying sir, but aren't you a police officer?" Mulder was taken back

"How did you know that?" he asked suspiciously

"I over heard your sister talking to Mr Edenburg" he hesitated "I was wondering, if you don't mind, maybe you could possibly help me locate these women" he paused

"Where have you searched" Mulder asked

"Everywhere but the old boiler room, it still has live wires and it's too dangerous to go down there, Mr Edenburg also said it was off limits" realisation crossed Stefan's face as soon as he said those words

"Well Stefan, I think we should check it out, don't you?" Mulder was eager to go

"Wait, Mr Edenburg will be away this afternoon around 4 o'clock, how about we wait until then, I'll meet you at the front service desk around 3 o'clock" Stefan looked hopefully, Mulder eyed him, he wanted to go now but he'll have to wait

"3 o'clock it is then" Mulder smiled warily

"Thank you so much, I'll be able to sleep better tonight" Stefan shook Mulders' hand, then wandered off

'_Now we'll see who's hiding something'_

_--------------------------------------_

3:00 came too slow for Mulder, he hadn't seen Scully much since their argument that morning, all he knew was she and Donald were going to some caves in an hour, Mulder waited at the front service desk for Stefan, he kept looking at his watch, he turned and started to walk across the room when Stefan walked in with a medium size bag

"Mr Downer, sorry I'm late, are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, but first where's Donald" Mulder asked

"He's in his office getting ready for the ride up to the caves" Mulder nodded

"Good, after you" Mulder gestured for Stefan to lead the way, they made their way to the old underground boiler room

"So you said it hadn't been used in years?" Mulder asked as they walked

"No, Mr Edenburg said it was off limits to everyone" they round the corner and came in front of the boiler room door, Mulder peered at the lock, it was brand new, he turned to Stefan

"I thought Donald said it hadn't been used in years, have you got any bolt cutters" Stefan rummaged through his bag and handed him some bolt cutters, after a few minutes Mulder managed to break the lock with his good arm

"here we go" Mulder handed the bolt cutters back to Stefan, then they both pulled out their flash lights, they carefully made their way into a darkened corridor, Mulder made his way as best he could, dodging wires and piping on the floor, roof and walls, they came to a section that divided into two different passage ways, Mulder shone his torch in both directions

"I guess this is where we split up, you take that one and I'll take this one"

"Right, call if you need me" Mulder nodded as he disappeared into the dark, Mulder slowly made his way down the passage, he ducked and swayed left and right dodging pipes and wires that still looked like they had charge left in them, Mulder made it to an open section of the passage where boxes and cabinets were, Mulder opened a few boxes to find not much in them, he rummaged through some more boxes when he heard something, he sat up and listened

"…wner, …lp" Mulder strained his ears "Help… no!… don't, arr…" Suddenly everything went quiet

"Stefan!" Mulder raced back through the passage dodging and ducking as he went, he reached the corridor and turned the corner and flew down the passage that Stefan went down, his broken arm banged against some pipes that were sticking out of the wall, pain shot up his arm

"Stefan?" he called "Stefan?" Mulder shone the torch forward, up ahead he could see a side tunnel, he stopped at the divider and shone the torch down the tunnel then straight ahead, two ways to go, Mulder shone the torch back down the side tunnel

"Stefan?" he shouted, he waited for a reply it didn't come, sighing Mulder decided to keep going straight ahead, he hurried along the passage way, Mulder could feel his feet getting wet, slowing down, he shone the torch to the ground, he was standing in ankle high water, he could hear a constant dripping sound, he made his way slowly until he reached an open room, he shone the torch into it, it looked like an large old kitchen, wires were hanging down, some still letting off sparks, Mulder carefully made his way through the water and onto dry flooring, he stepped over boxes and ducked under knives that were hanging, he shone his torch to the roof and kept walking, he noticed words written on the roof in a white chalkie substance, squinting he managed to make it out

'**_You took my life, now I take yours' _**Suddenly Mulders torch went out, he banged it a couple of times and stepped back, his foot caught on something and he fell backwards to the ground losing his torch, he felt around for it, his hand laid across something hard, he ran his hand along it, he could smell something familiar, he reached around until he found his torch, he flipped the switch and the light flashed on, he shone it across the floor until it fell upon a woman's body,

"Geez!" Mulder jumped up quickly, he walked closer and shone the light across her head, the woman's hair was cut and shaped into an abstract style, he quickly flashed it across her hands, he bent down and examined them, the fingernails were ripped off, Mulder stood up with realisation,

"Donnie Pfaster" he whispered stepping back, suddenly the lights flickered on

"Agent Mulder" Mulder spun around, suddenly an axe swung for his head, Mulder ducked and went sideways into a wall, Donnie swung the axe again, Mulder dodged and the axe sliced into the wall, Mulder swung his left arm around and grabbed the axe handle above Donnie's hands, Donnie lifted his arm and elbowed Mulder in the head

"She was the one that got away" Mulder fell backwards into the water, Donnie lunged at him, Mulder rolled out of the way as the axe came down next to him, Mulder swung his broken arm around slamming it hard across Donnie's head, splintering pain erupted throughout Mulders body

"AAAHHH" Mulder clutched his arm and scrambled to his feet but Donnie was quicker, he grabbed Mulders foot sending him to the floor, Mulder rolled over on his back as Donnie brought the axe down above his face, this time Mulder grabbed it with his left hand and stopped it inches away, Donnie pushed down hard, Mulders arm was shaking under the pressure

"What have you done with Stefan?"

"he is no longer needed, as are you" Donnie pushed harder "and when I kill you, your girly girl will be mine" Mulders arm was ready to buckle

"NO!" The axe came down, Mulder moved his head out of the way just in time, Mulder punched Donnie in the head with all his force, Donnie tumbled backwards releasing Mulder, Mulder scrambled to his feet and he ran through the water, Donnie came up behind him and lunged at Mulder, Mulder dodged him and Donnie fell onto the dry flooring, Mulder started back through the water, Donnie raised up off the floor and threw his axe at Mulder, it just missed him, it cut through a live wire before it lodged into the wall, the wire swung down straight into Mulder back, Mulder was shot forward into the tables and chairs with so much force that a cupboard fell on top of him, Donnie watched it all, breathing heavily he smiled

"This time girly girl, you will be mine"

----------------------------------------

Scully had been waiting for what seemed like forever, Donald was 20 minutes late, she was nearly ready to go and search for him, when she saw him running towards her

"I'm so sorry" he said breathless "Something came up" he smiled, coming in front of her

"That's alright, I was getting worried" she said smiling, touching her necklace slightly

"you ready?" She nodded, they both mounted their horses and headed off

'_you should be getting worried Katherine'_

-------------------------------------

OK, THAT TOOK ME FOREVER!!

So what do you think

Please let me know, it took me forever!!

Like it? hate it? please review it!


	14. Do you believe in the Devil?

Donald and Scully made their way up to the caves, it took them about 1 hour hiking and Scully's legs were aching slightly as they finally reached the entrance.

"Here we are" Donald said as they stood looking at the front of the cave, Scully stared at the outside

"You said we were going to the caves, but this is a mine shaft?" Scully was confused, she noticed the support beams, they were old, some were cracked and not stable looking, Donald placed his bag down

"Ah I did, we have to go through the mine shaft to get to the cave" Donald smiled "we'll leave our bags here, it'll be less we have to carry" he rummaged through his pack and pulled out two torches

"Isn't there another way?" Scully was feeling a little nervous, Donald shook his head

"No, all other entry ways are collapsed" he moved to enter the shaft

"Are you sure it's safe?" She asked hesitating, Donald was getting annoyed, but didn't show it

"I'm sure , I've been up here hundreds of times, come on lets go" he placed an arm around Scully, took the bag from her and placed it down next to his, he then lead her into the shaft, they made there way down the deep tunnel

"So what's so intriguing about these caves?" Scully asked holding onto Donald's arm, Donald moved his hand and took Scullys in his own, she smiled up at him as they walked, Scully noticed more beams that were cracked, her torch dimmed a bit as the battery lowered

"These caves hold a large underground spring, it is so beautiful and when you see it, I'm sure you'll agree" they made their way deeper into the shaft, they had been walking for about 15 minutes, Donald's torch shone brightly as the walls changed from dirt and rocks to large stones, Scully could see carvings in the walls, Donald shone his light across the left wall, a spray of colours erupted as the beam passed across the stones

"Oh my, it's so beautiful" Scully was astounded at the colours the walls let off, they kept walking, suddenly Donald's torch flickered, be banged it with his hand, it came on, then went out completely

"Damn it!" Donald banged it a few more times, still no luck, Scullys torch dimmed a bit more, he turned to her

"Listen, you keep going ahead, the spring should be around a few more bends, I'll go back and get another battery from my pack"

"I'll go with you, you won't be able to see"

"No, it's alright, I'll be quick, I know my way, you keep going ahead to the spring, I'll meet you there, there's a surprise waiting for you when you get there" without giving Scully a chance to respond, Donald turned and ran back up the tunnel and out of sight, sighing Scully continued forward, she rounded another bend then several more, suddenly she saw a dim glow up ahead, she slowly made her way around the last bend, and caught her breath

"Oh my goodness" Scully stood in shock, she felt nervous suddenly, her eyes flickered as she stared across the spring, candles, hundreds of candles, they were lined all the way around the waters edge, she noticed a section that had no candles in the centre of the cavern, it looked like a path, Scully cautiously made her way up the path to the water, she reached the edge, careful not to knock any candles over she peered into the water, she saw something written on a palm size stone, kneeling down she placed her hands in the water and picked it up, she turned the stone in her hands, the writing was engraved

'**_You took my life, now I take yours' _**Scullys eyes caught a glimpses of something in the water, she placed the rock down and rolled up her sleaves, she put her hands in the water and moved the rock aside, under the rock was a golden necklace, she pulled it out of the water and turned it over, suddenly something red dripped on her hand and trickled down the necklace into the spring, Scully gasped

"Blood!" standing up quickly she looked up, squinting she couldn't see where the blood was coming from, she looked back at her hand then at the water, her eyes widened it was there 6:66

"Oh God" she whispered, she backed up a few steps and ran into something, she spun around and came face to face with…

"Stefan? Wha…what are you doing here?" he didn't say anything, he just stood there, in the dim light Scully noticed his hands, they were smeared with blood, he was holding a knife "Stefan?" She backed away, Scully felt something drip on her head and ran down her cheek, she wiped it with her hand, her fingers were red, out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of something lying on the floor behind Stefan covered with blood, a lump formed in her throat

"Donald?" she whispered, she looked back at Stefan, he smiled at her

"Do you believe in the devil Agent Scully?... I do, I met him" he started towards her fast.

----------------------------------------

**Sorry**

**I know it was short**

**I should have put it on with the last chapter but I didn't think of this until later**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review if your still interested and want me to continue**


	15. never the End

Everything was quite, except the sound of wood scraping against wood, in the distance a voice could be heard

"…wer? Willi…" Mulder groaned loudly, as he came into consciousness, his body throbbed from being thrown forward, he seemed to be lying in a sitting position propped up against something, the weight from the tables and cupboards had been lifted off him, he opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry, he could see someone standing in front of him

"Scully?" his voice croaked sounding loud in the empty room

"Who's Scully?" Mulder knew that voice

"Jam… Jamie?" Mulder stuttered, his eyes came into focus, a gun was pointed straight at his head "Jamie? What are you doing?"

"I was given a job to do and I in tend to finish it" She waved the gun at him "get up"

"Jamie, please, what are you…"

"I said Get up! move it" Jamie yelled, her hand tightened on the trigger, Mulder couldn't believe his eyes

'_Scully was right' _breathing heavily, he started to move his aching body

"you don't understand my partner is in grave danger, I need you to help me get to her, before he does" Mulder had to get to Scully and fast, but Jamie wasn't about to let that happen

"Oh so she your partner now and not your sister, this Scully" Jamie was really angry, she really liked Mulder but to find out that his 'sister' was really his partner pushed her over the edge

"Get up!" she demanded again, the gun wavered a little and Mulder took his chance, with all his strength he kicked his leg around and knocked her hand with the gun sideways, it went off and ricochet off the wall beside him, this took Jamie off guard and that's all Mulder needed, he managed to heave his body up and grab Jamie's wrist with his good arm, just as she swung the gun around

"no! he said this was my last chance" they struggled with the gun, Mulder felt stronger as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, Jamie swung around with her other arm and dug her fingernails into his cheek, Mulder clenched his teeth in pain, he managed to elbow her in the stomach with his broken arm, causing them both to drop the gun, it slid into some water, Jamie sprinted for it, Mulder tried to but his legs gave out from underneath him as he slipped in the water, Jamie grabbed the gun and turned it on him

"it ends here" Mulder shut his eyes, Jamie tightened her finger on the trigger, a gun shot was heard throughout the empty room, everything went quiet, after a few seconds, Mulder heard a thud, he opened his eyes to find Jamie's body lying on the floor and someone familiar standing behind it with a gun in hand

"Sir? How did you find me?" Skinner stepped over Jamie's body, and stretched out his hand, Mulder took it and was helped to his feet,

"No time for that, Pfasters alive, we need to find Agent Scully?"

"Scully!" Mulder started to stumble towards the corridor, Skinner caught his arm "we have to save her" they made their way up towards the entrance

"You are in no condition to save anyone, tell me where she is and I'll go save her, you stay the guys" Mulder was confused, they made it to the door

"What guys?" Skinner pushed the door open and they stumbled out

"Mulder! It's good to see you… you look like you've been hit by a truck" Mulder laughed slightly as the Gunmen buzzed around him like flys, Skinner turned to Mulder

"Mulder, where's Scully, I will go get her" Both men looked each other in the eye, Mulder knew he was in know state to fight Pfaster

"The caves, she went to the caves" Mulder gave him directions, Skinner was gone in no time

"Hey Mulder? This isn't like you, Scully's in danger and your not going to help?" Frohike asked, Mulder waited until he couldn't see Skinner anymore, he turned to the gunmen

"are you coming?" He turned and hurried along the hall, the gunmen smiled at each other and followed behind him

----------------------------------

"your mine girly girl" Donnie swung his arm, Scully ducked out of his way, but the knife slashed her shoulder, Scully clenched her teeth, he kept swinging, she dodged and backed stepped onto a rock, her foot slipped and she fell back first into the water, her head went under, Donnie lunged at her again, he fell to his knee and sat on her stomach and with as much force as he could he swung his arm down, Scully was quick but not quick enough the knife stabbed her left shoulder, Scully screamed under the water with pain, the water turned a dark red her other hand went for the knife, she managed to grab the knife and rip it out of her shoulder before he grabbed it again, he went for her hand but she was quicker, she threw it out of the water it landed a few metres away, Donnie was angry, Scully managed to bring her head out of the water and take a breath before Donnie shoved it back under

"You're the one that got away" Scully grabbed his hands and tried to pry them from her head, she squirmed under his weight, this made him push harder "your all I think about" Scullys lungs were burning, she couldn't see anything from the red water, she released her grip on his hands and felt the ground around her, her hand rubbed across a sharp rock, she gripped it and swung her hand out of the water and whacked Donnie's face, cutting it

"ARGH!" Donnie let go of Scully and propelled backwards, Scully rolled sideways and managed to stand coughing, Donnie came for her again this time with a rock in hand, Scully ran through the water as fast as she could, blood trickled down her shirt, she was nearly to the far edge when Donnie grabbed her leg sending her into the water again, he came up over her again and wrapped an arm around her chest, she tried to squirm free but couldn't

"This ends here girly girl, God can't help you now" he whispered in her ear, she could feel his blood run down her neck, he dug his fingers into her open wound, she screamed out in pain

"I'll kill you, you son of a…ARGH!" he dug his fingers in harder, he shoved her forward and without hesitation he whacked her across the head with the rock he was holding, she immediately fell into the water face first, he looked at her, she didn't move, he smiled

"you were he one that got away, but not this time girly girl" he moved towards her and lifted her in his arms, he carried her out of the water and placed her a few metres away from Donald's body, he moved to retrieve the knife she had thrown earlier, he picked it up and turned around

"Drop the knife!" Skinner held a gun pointed straight at him

"What?! No! how can this be?" Donnie was infuriated, Skinner moved next to Scullys body stepping over Donald's

"Drop the knife! NOW!" Donnie kept a hold on the knife, keeping an eye on Donnie, Skinner bent down and felt for a pulse, it was there but it was weak, Skinner held the gun tight as he stood

"I won't tell you again, Drop the knife! NOW!"

"Scully!" Skinner half turned as Mulder ran up behind him

"I thought I told you to stay behind?" Skinner kept his gun on Donnie, Mulder turned to Donnie, his eyes had turned cold

"I'll get her out of here, make sure you kill him" Mulder managed to sling Scully onto his shoulder, Suddenly the earth started to shake

"Earthquake! Get out of here now!" Suddenly Donnie came for them, Skinner fire a shot, it hit him in the arm, unfazed he kept coming, Skinner shot again and again, one in the chest another in the other arm, he kept coming, Mulder was already halfway out of the cavern, large rocks started to fall from the roof, Skinner backed up and kept firing until there were no more bullets left, Skinner turned and ran down the tunnel Donnie was right behind him, the earthquake had stopped, Skinner was almost to the opening, he could see Mulder just up a head when another tremor started causing a beam to break and half the entrance caved in, Skinner manage to dodge the rock fall and make it out, Donnie ran and jumped on top on the rocks, he was almost over them when a large boulder fell on him pinning him down, he tried to pull himself free when another tremor made the other half of the entrance cave in, crushing him under a ton of rocks, the tremors stopped again, breathing heavily Skinner looked at Mulder and the gunmen

"He's dead" Mulder nodded

"come on, we have to get Scully to a hospital" Mulder and the Gunmen started down the track, Skinner took one last look at the scene, satisfied he turned and ran after them

-----------------------------------

6 days later

Skinners office

"Have a seat Agents, it's good to see you well Agent Scully"

"thank you Sir" Scully half smiled as she and Mulder sat down

"I see your back from suspension Sir" Mulder said, Skinner looked at him confused "the walls talk" Skinner shifted in his seat, and opened a folder

"I've gone over the report of what happened in the last lot of weeks" he leaned back in his chair "and frankly I don't know what to say" Mulder smiled

"I know what we can say Sir, Pfaster is dead and that's all that matters" Skinner nodded he and Mulder started talking, Scully half smiled and turned her head slightly and looked out the window, She caught her breath, 6:66 flashed before her eyes, she blinked, it was gone

'_He's dead, He was crushed in the rock fall' _sighing she relaxed and listened to the men talking, she closed her eyes

--------------------------------------

Somewhere in Europe

"hey Max, are we nearly to these caves or what?"

"Nearly Dave, look there up ahead" the hiker Max said pointing up the track, the two hikers made it to the entrance of the cave

"oh man, cave in"

"Look's like we won't see the spring after all" they turned to leave when they heard mumbling, both of them stopped

"did you here that"

"yeah" they walked over to the cave in and pressed their ears against the rocks

"hello?" one of them called

"…h…m…" they heard

"I think someone's trapped under there" they started to pull rocks down, they moved another, when suddenly a hand appeared, it moved "Max look!" the hiker looked, he turned to the other Dave

"I'll go get help" Dave nodded and Max ran down the trail, Dave moved more rocks carefully, he heard the voice again

"hello? Were going to get you out just stay calm" he pressed an ear against the rocks

"help me" the voice said, he sounded weak

"hold on" Dave moved his head on the other side and listened "can you tell me your name?" there was a pause, the voice spoke again

"Pfaster, Donnie Pfaster"

THE END

---------------------------------------

FINISHED!!!

I can't believe I'm finished

I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews I got!

I hope you enjoyed reading this

Please let me know what you thought, this is my first big story I've finished

Please review!! Thanks again

The X-filer


End file.
